Whistle
by Markeurri
Summary: [HORROR FICTION] Haechan suka semua tentang Mark di musim gugur. Kecuali saat Mark bersiul. Haechan benci. Mark x Haechan / Mark x Donghyuck / Markchan / Markhyuck / Mark Lee / Lee Donghyuck / NCT
1. Chapter 1

Musim gugur adalah musim terbaik bagi Haechan. Di musim inilah ia lebih senang mengambil libur dari segala aktifitasnya di kota dan kembali ke pulau kelahirannya. Angin sejuk Pulau Jeju kala musim gugur telah membuatnya rindu. Udara bersih Jeju adalah obat terbaik untuk melupakan problematikanya di Seoul.

"Haruskah aku berjalan-jalan pagi ini? Toh Mark hyung juga masih tidur." Haechan melirik kekasih yang masih terlelap disampingnya.

Sekilas ia berpikir kalau ia sangat beruntung mendapatkan Mark. Ia menyukai semua yang ada dalam diri laki-laki berambut _blonde_ ini. Mark yang terlihat _swag_ diluar namun sebenarnya ia adalah pribadi yang kuno. Mark yang selalu tertawa disaat yang tidak tepat. Mark yang peduli, loyal, dan sangat sabar menghadapinya. Suara berat Mark. Tubuh pucat Mark. Semuanya. Haechan menyukai semua tentang Mark.

Haechan bangun dari tempat tidur, membasuh muka bantalnya, lalu mengambil jaket yang tergantung dibalik pintu kamar. Ia kembali memeriksa keadaan kekasihnya. Haechan membetulkan selimut Mark sejenak sebelum pergi.

"Hyung, aku pergi jalan-jalan sebentar ya." Ia kecup kening Mark dengan lembut dan berlalu.

Mark hanya melenguh menjawab Haechan. Antara sadar dan tidak.

Matahari ternyata belum sepenuhnya terbit. Kabut tebal pun masih enggan untuk pergi. Haechan menyusuri jalan setapak yang mengelilingi desanya. Menghirup udara pagi yang bercampur dengan embun.

Jalan setapak itu membawanya melintasi taman kecil, kompleks pertokoan, hingga perbukitan kecil di ujung desa. Kaki Haechan berhenti sejenak di depan persimpangan jalan. Ia menoleh ke kanan dan melihat ada jalan setapak kecil yang mulai tertutupi rumput liar. Ingatan masa remajanya sekilas muncul saat menatap jalan kecil tak terawat itu.

Sudah lama sekali Haechan tidak berjalan berkeliling desa hingga sejauh ini. Ada alasan yang selalu melarangnya pergi berjalan-jalan terlalu jauh hingga melintasi bukit dan bertemu persimpangan jalan ini. Entah, pagi ini apa yang membawa langkah Haechan hingga sampai ke sini.

"Sebaiknya aku kembali, ini sudah terlalu jauh dari desa."

Haechan berbalik arah dan mencoba berjalan dengan cepat. Bulu tengkuknya meremang. Angin terasa berhembus semakin kencang. Ia merasakan ada sesuatu yang hendak mengganggunya. Ia merasa sedang diawasi.

 _Fuuuufufuufu_

Langkah Haechan terhenti lagi. Samar-samar ia mendengar 'seseorang' bersiul. Siulan yang nadanya terdengar meninggi lalu merendah. Siulan yang mirip dengan suara burung dan terdengar tidak beraturan. Tidak terdengar seperti siulan manusia pada umumnya.

Suara siulan ini sama dengan suara siulan yang pernah ia dengar tujuh tahun lalu, di persimpangan jalan kecil itu. Membawa kesan menyeramkan bagi Haechan.

 **.**

 _ **WHISTLE**_

 **.**

"Kenapa kau pergi berjalan-jalan tanpa aku?" Mark merajuk.

Pelukan hangat Mark menyambut Haechan sesaat setelah pintu rumah terbuka. Mark kesal terbangun sendirian tanpa ada Haechan di sisinya.

"Maaf hyung, aku bosan karena bangun terlalu pagi hehehe. Kau mau sarapan apa?"

"Mandilah terlebih dahulu baru memasak, sayang." Mark melepas pelukannya dari Haechan.

Haechan mengangguk dan berjalan menuju kamarnya. Ia gantungkan kembali jaketnya di tempat semula. Haechan menuruti perintah Mark untuk segera mandi. Ia ingin menyelesaikan dengan cepat dan segera memasak sarapan untuk kekasihnya.

Namun itu tinggal keinginan semata disaat Mark tiba-tiba masuk ke kamar mandi menyusulnya.

"Kenapa mandinya cepat-cepat sih? Tubuhmu nanti tidak benar-benar bersih sayang." Mark melepas kaos dan celananya.

"Hyung! Kau sedang apa di sini? Aku masih mandi!" Pipi Haechan bersemu merah tanda malu. Ia tutupi bagian vitalnya agar tidak terlihat oleh Mark.

"Aku mau menemanimu mandi. Aku sudah cukup kesepian kau tinggal sendirian pagi ini. Dan...kenapa harus malu jika aku melihat tubuh polosmu Haechanie, hmm?"

Mata Mark memang masih menatap mata Haechan, namun tangannya sudah beraksi di bawah sana. Perlahan tangan kanan Mark meraba tangan Haechan yang sedang menutupi penisnya. Digenggamnya tangan Haechan dengan lembut. Lama-lama kelamaan genggaman itu berubah menjadi remasan. Ya, Mark secara tidak langsung meremas penis kekasihnya.

Perlakuan seduktif Mark yang sedang ia rasakan berhasil memunculkan hasrat lagi, Haechan suka semua tentang Mark. Haechan suka tubuh pucat Mark yang polos dihadapannya. Haechan ingin Mark.

"Aku sudah tahu aakh- kau mau sarapan apa hyung." Satu lenguhan kecil lolos dari mulut Haechan.

"Benarkah?"

Kedua tangan Mark merengkuh pinggang Haechan. Menghapus jarak diantara mereka. Kulit mereka pun saling bersentuhan. Kedua tangan itu pun beralih meremas pantat Haechan yang selalu menggodanya. Sedetik pun pandangan Mark tak teralihkan dari mata Haechan.

Haechan telah terbius tatapan Mark. Haechan sudah tidak tahan. Ia mencium Mark lebih dulu.

Mark suka Haechan yang agresif. Bibir bawah Haechan yang tebal membuat Mark semakin candu menyesapnya. Air _shower_ yang masih mengucur justru membangkitkan gairah mereka meraup bibir masing-masing. Kecupan lembut itu pun berubah menjadi lumatan penuh hasrat yang saling beradu.

" _Let me in, my brownie_." Mark berbisik dan mangecup telinga kanan Haechan.

Haechan suka mendengar suara berat Mark menggoda dan memanggilnya _brownie._ Ia hanya tersenyum mendengarnya. Mark mengecup bibir berbentuk hati favoritnya sekilas. Ia membalik tubuh Haechan. Ia ciumi tengkuk dan pundak Haechan secara bergantian.

"Aaah hyung." Haechan mendesah, titik sensitifnya disentuh oleh Mark.

Sejenak Mark hanya ingin memeluk Haechan dari belakang. Menikmati sentuhannya di setiap jengkal kulit halus Haechan. Mabuk dalam aroma tubuh Haechan yang menenangkan.

Penis Mark di bawah sana sudah agresif bergesekan dengan celah pantat Haechan. Ereksi nya makin sempurna.

"Aku suka sentuhanmu hyung." Nafas Haechan mulai terdengar tak beraturan.

Perlahan Mark memasukan penisnya ke dalam anal Haechan. Dan tanpa diperintah, Haechan sudah menunggingkan badannya. Mempermudah penis kekasihnya untuk masuk.

"Aaakh hyung, jangan terlalu pelan aah —" Haechan terpejam sambil mendesah.

Dengan satu hentakan keras, penis Mark berhasil masuk. Salah satu tangan Mark beralih pada penis Haechan. Memanjakannya untuk mengurangi rasa sakit sementara yang sedang dirasakan Haechan. Mark mengurut, meremas dan mengocok penis itu dengan ritme yang teratur. Ia juga ingin Haechan merasa terpuaskan.

Tentu, ini bukan kali pertama Haechan dimasuki Mark. Namun sensasi luar biasa yang Mark berikan selalu membuatnya berdebar-debar. Haechan makin mendesah karena perlakuan Mark.

"Aah Love it! aku suka lubangmu yang hangat, sayang."

"aah hyu..unghh."

Tidak ada yang bisa Haechan lakukan selain mendesah. Penis Mark menusuk lubangnya dengan keras dan dalam namun ritme gerakannya stabil. Permainan yang kasar namun lembut. Haechan tak bisa mendeskripsikannya, terlalu memabukkan. Ia suka.

Mark terus menggerakkan pinggulnya mengikuti nafsunya yang semakin menjadi. Suara hentakan pinggulnya kencang beradu dengan air yang masih mengalir membasahi tubuh mereka. Haechan jadi tidak sabaran. Ia ikut menggerakkan pinggulnya berlawan dengan arah hentakan Mark. Penis Mark jadi semakin dalam menusuknya.

"Kenapa punyamu ah— semakin besar di aakh— dalam sana hyu..eunggh."

"Ssstt nakal sekali mulutmu, sayang."

Mark meraih pipi Haechan dan mencium bibirnya. Melumatnya dengan rakus seakan tidak ada hari esok. Ia gemas mendengar ucapan kekasihnya. Mark dan Haechan berciuman hingga nafas mereka mencapai batas. Mark melepas ciumannya. Menatap lekat wajah kekasihnya. Sungguh, tidak ada yang lebih baik bagi Mark selain menatap wajah Haechan saat melakukan sex. Haechan-nya sungguh indah.

"Hyuung sebentar lagi aku—"

"Tahan sedikit lagi sayang."

Hentakan pinggul Mark semakin intens. Menusuk anal Haechan dengan keras dan cepat. Kembali ia raih penis Haechan. Mark mengocok penis milik kekasihnya mengikuti tempo hentakan pinggulnya. Ia ingin mengejar klimaks bersama dengan Haechan.

"aaaaaaakh hyuung!"

Mencapai klimaks membuat nafas mereka berdua sungguh tak beraturan.

"Aah aaah sayang aaaaaakhh final...ly!"

Bercinta dengan Haechan selalu membuat Mark merasa gila. Hasrat seksualnya tidak hanya tersampaikan, tetapi juga membuat jiwanya merasa tenang. Rasa kesepian yang selalu menyelimuti hidup Mark hilang seketika setelah bertemu Haechan. Ia beruntung memiliki Haechan.

 **.**

 _ **WHISTLE**_

 **.**

Tidak ada sarapan. Tidak ada masakan. Haechan terbaring kelelahan di tempat tidur. Badan bagian bawahnya masih terlalu sakit untuk digunakan bergerak, apalagi memasak. Biasanya ia akan kesal pada Mark, tapi tidak kali ini. Mungkin karena ia sudah seminggu tidak berhubungan badan dengan Mark.

Mark tahu kekasihnya kelelahan sekaligus kelaparan. Namun Mark tidak bisa memasak. Pergi keluar membeli makanan untuk mereka berdua adalah keputusan yang tepat bagi Mark. Ia ingin membiarkan Haechan beristirahat sejenak.

"Hyung jangan berjalan terlalu jauh sampai ke bukit kecil itu ya. Setelah dari minimarket langsung pulang!"

"Memangnya kenapa?"

Ingin sekali Haechan mencubit pipi Mark yang tirus. Gemas melihat muka lugu Mark yang sedang bertanya sekarang.

"Tidak ada. Aku hanya takut hyung kesasar hehehehe."

Mark mengangguk pelan. Kekasihnya terkadang memang suka over-protective. _Tapi, bukankah itu tingkah yang menggemaskan?_

Mark berganti baju. Ia memilih memakai sweater warna abu dan celana jeans warna gelap. Angin musim gugur cukup dingin bagi badannya. Ia merapikan tatanan rambutnya sedikit, mengusap lembut rambut Haechan, lalu pergi.

Selepas Mark pamit, Haechan ingin memejamkan matanya. Bergelung dengan selimut hangat. Ia menikmati kesunyian yang tercipta. Pikirannya melayang. Ia ingat kejadian pagi tadi. _Aku tak akan kesana dan mendengar suara itu lagi._

 _Incoming Call – Lion Mark_

Haechan melirik sekilas layar ponselnya yang sedang berdering. Ragu untuk mengangkatnya atau tidak.

"Kenapa Mark hyung menelpon? Aku kan sudah bilang mau makan apapun yang dia beli."

Haechan memilih mengangkat panggilan dari kekasihnya.

"Ada apa hyung?"

'...'

Tidak ada jawaban. Tidak ada suara. Hening.

"Halo? Mark hyung?"

' _Fuuuufufuufu_ '

Braakk—

Haechan melempar ponselnya hingga terpental mengenai lemari baju di depan kasurnya. Tidak peduli apakah ponselnya retak atau bahkan rusak. Seluruh tubuhnya bergetar menggigil seketika. Pandangannya mulai kabur. Ia ketakutan setengah mati hingga pikirannya kosong.

' _Bagaimana bisa Mark hyung meniru suara siulan terkutuk itu?!'_

 **.**

 _ **WHISTLE**_

 **-** _ **End**_ _ **or**_ _ **To be continue?-**_

 _ **Apakah fanfict ini layak untuk dilanjutkan?**_

 _ **TERIMA KASIH TELAH DIBACA SAMPAI AKHIR**_


	2. Chapter 2

' _Fuuuufufuufu~_ '

' _Fuuuufufuufu~_ '

' _Fuuuufufuufu~_ '

' _Fuuuufufuufu~_ '

Sudah sedari tadi siulan menyeramkan itu menggema di telinga Haechan. Ia terduduk di atas ranjang sambil memeluk kedua kakinya. Pandangannya kosong dan matanya jarang berkedip. Kondisinya sungguh tidak baik. Napasnya pun belum teratur, masih tersengal-sengal.

' _Itu bukan suara Mark hyung yang ku kenal, kan? Iya, kan? Iya, itu bukan suaranya.'_

Pelan-pelan ia kumpulkan tenaga dan keberaniannya. Ia bangkit dari ranjang dan setengah berlari mengambil jaket di lemari. Ia ingin mencari Mark. Ia yakin betul kalau itu bukan suara Mark dan saat ini ia hanya bisa berdoa agar tidak terjadi apa-apa pada kekasihnya.

Tidak ia pedulikan jaketnya yang belum terpakai dengan benar. Tidak peduli juga dengan rasa sakit di bagian bawah tubuhnya yang belum hilang. Hanya keselamatan Mark yang ada dibenaknya. Ia bergegas berlari menuju pintu.

 _ **KLEKK—**_

Dan terima kasih Tuhan. Mark sudah tiba bersamaan dengan saat Haechan membuka knop pintu.

Haechan menatap mata Mark beberapa saat, memastikan bahwa yang ia lihat di depannya adalah makhluk nyata bernama Mark.

"Huh? Kau mau pergi kemana?" Mark bingung melihat kekasihnya yang terlihat terburu-buru.

Masa bodoh dengan pertanyaan Mark. Sekarang, Haechan hanya ingin memeluk erat kekasihnya. Terlalu erat hingga membuat Mark bertambah bingung. _'Anak ini kenapa?'_

"Hyung...syukurlah kau baik-baik saja. Jangan tinggalkan aku." Ucap Haechan dengan suara parau.

"Ada apa? Kenapa kau tiba-tiba menangis seperti ini? Dan bisakah kita pindah ke dalam? Kita berdua masih di depan pintu, sayang."

Perlahan Mark melangkah masuk ke dalam rumah. Haechan enggan melepas pelukannya. Mark letakkan di atas meja terlebih dahulu bungkusan-bungkusan makanan yang ia bawa. Haechan tetap enggan melepas pelukannya. Mark lalu duduk di sofa ruang tamu. Haechan masih saja enggan melepas pelukannya _._ Kurang lebih lima menit Mark hanya diam memeluk sambil mengusap lembut punggung Haechan yang sedang menangis. Akhirnya, Haechan tidak lagi enggan melepas pelukannya.

"Tunggulah sebentar, akan ku ambilkan minuman untukmu."

"Hyung! Yang tadi menelponku bukan kau, kan?"

Mark kembali dari dapur dengan segelas jus jeruk.

"Habiskan minumannya dan tenangkan dirimu dulu, Haechan-ah."

"Jawab aku kalau tadi bukan kau yang menelponku hyung!" Haechan membentak, tak tahan dengan Mark yang tidak segera menjawabnya.

Mark menghela napasnya, berat. Ia memilih kembali duduk di samping Haechan.

"Aku tidak menelponmu, sayang. Ponselku bahkan ada di rumah." Haechan seketika terdiam.

Mark beranjak ke kamar mengambil ponselnya. Tatapannya berubah kaget ketika melihat ponsel Haechan berserakan tidak karuan di lantai kamar.

Pertama, Haechan yang amat ketakutan. Kedua, Haechan yang memeluknya sangat erat seakan tidak ingin dilepas. Ketiga, Haechan mengaku ditelpon olehnya padahal ponselnya ada di rumah. Dan sekarang, ponsel Haechan hancur berantakan di lantai kamar. _Oke, ini bukanlah hal sepele._

Ia pungut ponsel Haechan. Ia satukan kembali dan mengecek apakah masih baik-baik saja. Untunglah ponsel itu masih berfungsi dengan normal. Mark pun segera mencari miliknya. Seingatnya, terakhir kali ia letakkan benda itu di dalam nakas.

"Ternyata benar masih di sini."

Mark tak melihat ada panggilan keluar baru di histori panggilannya.

Mark kembali ke ruang tamu. Ia lihat Haechan masih terdiam dengan pandangan kosong. Ini kali pertama Mark melihat Haechan seperti ini. Ia butuh penjelasan.

"Jadi, ceritakan padaku apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Kenapa kau sampai melempar ponselmu Haechan-ah?"

Haechan perlahan menoleh ke arah Mark, meskipun pandangannya masih menerawang kosong.

"Aku tak tahu harus mulai dari mana menceritakannya."

"Bisakah kau ceritakan apa yang terjadi selama aku pergi barusan?" Mark meraih tangan Haechan untuk ia usap.

Butuh jeda cukup lama hingga Haechan mau memulai ceritanya. Ia butuh ketenangan terlebih dulu dan Mark sungguh membantu dengan usapan lembut pada tangannya.

"Aku berniat tidur setelah hyung pergi. Namun sekitar 10 menit setelahnya, handphone-ku berdering dan itu telpon dari nomormu..."

Jeda. Haechan butuh jeda lagi. Ia menarik napas dalam.

"Saat teleponnya kuangkat, tidak ada suara selama beberapa detik. Aku hampir menutupnya. Tapi, tapi suara itu...muncul. Suara itu terdengar jelas hyung."

Haechan seperti orang yang sedang menggigil, tubuh dan suaranya bergetar tidak karuan. Rasa takutnya muncul lagi.

"Suara apa Haechan-ah? Kau mendengar apa?"

"Dia mengejarku lagi hyung! Dia mengejarku!"

Mark memeluk Haechan yang mendadak histeris.

"Tenang, sayang. Kau bersamaku sekarang."

"Dia bukan manusia hyung. Dia juga bukan arwah. Aku tak tahu dia apa. Tapi suara siulannya seakan pertanda dia ada di dekatku, mengejarku lagi."

Oke. Mark sudah tahu arah pembicaraan Haechan. Kekasihnya sedang diganggu oleh makhluk tak kasat mata.

"Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan kejadian saat kau masih berusia 15 tahun?"

"Iya." Haechan menjawab lirih.

Haechan tidak perlu bercerita panjang lagi. Mark sudah tahu seluruhnya jika itu mengenai kejadian tak menyenangkan yang dialami Haechan saat remaja.

' _Ini bukan kali pertama Haechan pulang ke sini tapi kenapa baru sekarang ia diganggu lagi?'_ batin Mark.

"Ya sudah. Makan lalu tidurlah. Aku akan menjagamu." Mark mengecup kening kekasihnya

"Terima kasih banyak, hyung."

 **.**

 _ **WHISTLE**_

 **.**

Haechan semasa kecil tumbuh sehat dan aktif. Ia pandai bicara dan berkawan. Ia punya sisi jahil berlebih dibandingkan teman-temannya. Namun bukan dalam arti selayaknya anak normal biasa. Jelasnya, semasa kecil Haechan pandai berkawan dengan arwah. Tertawa dan bercanda ringan dengan 'mereka'. Mengobrol santai seolah tidak ada yang menatapnya dengan pandangan aneh. Haechan kecil masih lugu, belum bisa membedakan mana yang manusia dan mana yang arwah.

Beranjak remaja, Haechan tidak lagi melakukannya. Ia sudah tahu apa perbedaan dasar manusia dan arwah yang dapat dilihatnya. Ia sudah menghindari berkomunikasi dengan arwah-arwah di sekitarnya. 'Mereka' tidak jahat, hanya saja Haechan ingin hidup selayaknya anak normal.

Meskipun begitu, arwah-arwah di sekelilingnya tidak serta-merta menghindar pergi. 'Mereka' suka mencari perhatian Haechan. 'Mereka' suka mengikuti Haechan setiap hari.

Sampai suatu saat, Haechan bertemu dengan Mark untuk pertama kali. Ia bahkan sempat mengira Mark adalah bagian dari 'mereka'.

"Kau makhluk nyata atau...?"

"Hahahaha. Tentu saja aku nyata. Apa kau pengidap...schizophrenia?"

Nada bertanya Mark terdengar ragu. Ia takut pemuda yang telah diincarnya selama seminggu ini tersinggung. Dan lagi, tadi ia tertawa di saat yang tidak tepat. _Matilah aku._

Haechan mengira Mark adalah arwah yang sedang mencari perhatiannya. Selama seminggu penuh Mark mengikutinya sepulang kerja. Jika orang normal tentu akan mengira bahwa Mark adalah orang jahat. Tetapi, ingatlah bahwa Haechan lebih dari normal.

Haechan justru diam-diam mencari jalan lain yang lebih sepi untuk dilalui. Ia ingin memastikan apakah yang mengikutinya adalah arwah atau manusia.

Baginya, Mark saat itu terlihat seperti arwah yang minta diperhatikan. Terkadang Mark menendang batu kecil di jalan hingga mengenai kakinya. Terkadang Mark berdehem-dehem tak jelas ketika jarak mereka hanya tinggal selangkah. _Arwah ini_ _banyak tingkah sekali._

Mark mengira Haechan mengidap schizophrenia dan menganggap keberadaannya adalah sebuah halusinasi. Beberapa kali Mark mendengar Haechan berbicara sendiri walaupun dengan suara lirih. Bukan malah menyingkir, Mark semakin ingin mengenal Haechan lebih jauh.

"Untunglah kau manusia. Kalau begitu, permisi."

"Ah tunggu! Apa aku masih boleh mengikutimu?" Mark menarik lengan baju Haechan untuk menahannya pergi.

"Apa maumu sampai mengikutiku terus setiap hari? Aku bukan orang kaya, hmm- siapa namamu?"

"Mark."

"Ah, aku bukan orang kaya yang bisa kau rampok Mark-ssi."

Haechan menarik dengan kasar lengannya lepas dari genggaman Mark.

"Aku tidak punya maksud buruk kepadamu. Aku mengikutimu karena ingin menghabiskan waktu denganmu." Nada bicara Mark berubah serius.

Haechan membalas tatapan serius Mark dengan ekspresi tidak percaya. Ia sedang mencerna maksud ucapan Mark.

"Hahahahaha, terserah apa katamu Mark-ssi. Kita lihat nanti, apa ucapanmu barusan memang serius." Haechan pergi meninggalkan Mark begitu saja.

Nyatanya, apa yang Mark ucapkan malam itu memang serius. Seharipun Mark tidak pernah absen menunggu Haechan sepulang kerja. Namun, tak sekalipun mereka bertegur sapa apalagi sampai mengobrol. Mark hanya ingin mengantar Haechan pulang. Itu terjadi selama sebulan lebih. Pada akhirnya, Haechan ingin mencoba membuka diri untuk Mark.

"Mark-ssi, terima kasih sudah selalu mengantarku pulang."

"Ah, ya." Mark gugup, tidak menyangka tiba-tiba Haechan menyapanya.

"Apakah besok malam kau ada waktu? Ada restoran baru di dekat kantorku dan aku ingin mencobanya." Sebenarnya Haechan tak kalah gugup. Ia takut mendengar penolakan dan berujung malu.

"Huh? Apa? Ah, maaf maksudku aku tidak ada jadwal besok malam."

"Baguslah. Hehehe. Ah, aku tau kau tidak bertanya, tapi mulai sekarang panggil saja aku Haechan." Haechan tersenyum lebar sebelum akhirnya masuk ke dalam rumah.

Hubungan mereka semakin dekat sejak saat itu. Mark berhasil memberi kenyamanan untuk Haechan. Sesuatu yang tidak pernah ia dapat dari siapapun. Bersama Haechan, Mark merasa selalu dibutuhkan dan dihargai. Mereka berdua cocok bukan karena kesamaan yang dimiliki. Mereka cocok karena mendapatkan apa yang selama ini ingin mereka rasakan.

Hanya Mark yang mampu membuat Haechan nyaman saat menceritakan masa lalunya. Seperti malam itu, Haechan terpaksa menginap di apartemen Mark karena hujan badai yang tidak kunjung reda. Obrolan panjang mereka malam itu bermula dari pengakuan Haechan yang berkata bahwa ia bisa melihat arwah.

"Apa kau tidak takut?" Kaget, itu yang dirasakan Mark.

"Mengapa harus takut, hyung. Mereka hanya arwah manusia yang telah meninggal, bukan hantu menyeramkan seperti di film."

Haechan bangkit dari sofa dan beralih menuangkan teh. Menceritakan latar belakang hidupnya bukanlah suatu hal yang menyenangkan. Tapi kekasihnya perlu tahu. Mark perlu mengenalnya lebih dalam.

"Hyung tahu, aku ini agak aneh. Aku tidak sungguhan tahu rupa hantu yang sebenarnya itu seperti apa. Hahaha."

"Jadi, kau hanya bisa melihat arwah dan tidak bisa melihat hantu?"

"Hmm...begitulah kira-kira. Kecuali saat aku berusia 15 tahun, kasusnya berbeda. Apa kau mau mendengar ceritanya, hyung?"

Mark merapatkan tubuhnya pada Haechan. Ia sangat tertarik mendengar kisah kekasihnya lebih jauh.

"Ceritakan padaku, sayang."

Haechan membenarkan letak selimut di kakinya sambil sesekali menyesap teh hangat di tangannya.

"Ku harap setelah ini kau tidak menyesal karena mau mendengarnya, hyung."

"Tidak akan."

Haechan tersenyum mendengar jawaban kekasihnya. Ia meneguk lagi tehnya dan bersiap bercerita.

"Malam itu aku sangat lelah sekali. Seharian aku berlatih sepak bola karena akan ada turnamen antar sekolah. Namun rasanya badanku menolak untuk diistirahatkan. Aku terjaga semalaman."

Mark mendengar dengan seksama. Ia tidak pernah mendengar cerita seram secara langsung apalagi mengalami.

"Entah jam berapa akhirnya aku tertidur. Tapi aku bermimpi sangat aneh dan itu terjadi dua kali!"

"Awalnya aku bermimpi berada di tempat yang sangat gelap. Tiba-tiba aku merasa kaki ku basah. Ada air setinggi mata kakiku saat kulihat ke bawah. Tapi airnya semakin lama semakin meninggi hingga aku tenggelam. Dadaku terasa sesak sekali, susah bernapas. Rasanya benar-benar seperti sedang tenggelam. Aku bahkan sampai terbangun karena sesak napas, tapi aku malah merasakan sleep paralysis setelahnya." Haechan meneguk teh nya lagi.

"Sleep paralysis? Apa kau juga tidak bisa bergerak saat itu?"

"Tentu! Aku merasa sepenuhnya sadar tapi aku tak bisa menggerakkan badanku, bahkan jariku. Padahal lelah ku karena mimpi tenggelam saja belum hilang. Eh, setelahnya aku malah kena sleep paralysis."

"Hahahahaha, lalu?"

Tidak ada bagian dari ceritanya yang terdengar lucu bagi Haechan. Bagaimana bisa kekasihnya tertawa lepas seperti itu. Kesal sekali rasanya mendengar tawa Mark kali ini.

"Ah, maafkan aku." Mark menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. Canggung.

"Karena kelelahan mencoba bergerak akhirnya aku tertidur lagi. Aku bermimpi aneh lagi untuk kedua kalinya malam itu. Tapi yang ini terasa lebih nyata berkali-kali lipat dibandingkan mimpi sebelumnya. Bahkan aku masih mengingatnya dengan jelas sampai sekarang, hyung."

"Kau bermimpi apa lagi malam itu?" Haechan telah menanti kalimat tanya itu terucap.

"Aku bermimpi sedang berjalan-jalan ke bukit dekat desaku di Pulau Jeju. Gambaran yang muncul di mimpiku sangat mirip sekali dengan aslinya. Suasanya yang kulihat di mimpi gelap, dingin, dan berkabut. Aku menyusuri jalanan bukit itu hingga akhirnya sampai di suatu persimpangan jalan di dekat puncak. Sebenarnya sekalipun aku tidak pernah pergi ke sana di dunia nyata. Tapi entah kenapa aku bisa mimpi berada di sana."

Haechan menunduk, menatap tehnya seolah itu adalah halte tempat segala kenangan buruk miliknya berkumpul dan siap diangkut ke seluruh tubuh. Tangannya mengusap perlahan pinggir cangkir tehnya. Mark tahu sebenarnya Haechan mulai resah.

"Kau bisa lanjutkan ceritanya lain waktu kalau kau mau, Haechan-ah." Mark meraih tangan Haechan dan menggengamnya lembut.

"Tak apa, hyung. Aku bisa melanjutkannya." Haechan tersenyum kecil lalu meneguk tehnya yang tinggal sedikit.

"Aku berpikir karena ini hanya mimpi, aku bisa melakukan apa saja, bukan? Dan aku memutuskan belok ke jalan setapak yang sudah tertutup rumput liar dan semak-semak. Aku terus saja berjalan tapi aku merasa hawa di sekitarku mulai berubah."

Haechan tiba-tiba mengeratkan genggamannya pada tangan Mark. Malam panjang ini resmi dimulai, begitu pikir Mark.

"Aku mendengar, aku mendengar siulan yang seketika membuatku merinding. Kau tahu hyung, siulan itu terdengar mirip dengan suara burung, serak, dan tidak beraturan. Tidak terdengar seperti siulan manusia pada umumnya. Suaranya kira-kira seperti ini, _Fuuuufufuufu_."

Tengkuk Mark serasa meremang saat mendengar Haechan menirukan siulan itu.

"Aku takut tapi aku malah berjalan terus mencari siulan itu berasal dari mana."

"Lalu aku melihat sosok yang aneh. Dia bertubuh besar, rambutnya yang panjang itu sangat lusuh berantakan. Dari jauh aku bisa melihat matanya yang besar dan menyala merah. Aku sampai tidak berani menatap matanya langsung. Aku yakin sekali suara siulan yang tadi kudengar berasal darinya. Dia menatapku terus menerus dan tiba-tiba aku sudah berada di hadapannya padahal tadi jarak kami cukup jauh."

Mark mulai susah menelan ludahnya sendiri. Ia sudah terbawa oleh cerita Haechan yang menurutnya mulai menegangkan.

"Aku tak tahu apa yang aku pikirkan, tapi dengan bodohnya aku bertanya kemana arah pulang ke desa pada makhluk aneh itu. Padahal aku tak memikirkan itu sebelumnya. Dia berdehem pelan dengan suaranya yang serak. Mata besar merahnya tak henti menatapku hingga membuatku takut."

Haechan menarik napas dalam dan membuangnya perlahan.

"Setelah menjawabku, ia berjalan masuk semakin dalam ke hutan dan aku tanpa sadar mengikutinya. Ia berjalan sambil bersiul-siul dengan nada yang ku ceritakan tadi. Aku takut setengah mati tapi aku tak bisa mengendalikan tubuhku untuk tidak mengikutinya. Hingga lama-kelamaan aku melihatnya menghilang di balik kabut namun aku masih bisa mendengar siulan menyeramkannya.

"Lalu?"

"Suara siulannya terdengar semakin lama semakin kencang di kupingku. Sangking kencangnya hingga kupingku berdengung. Disaat bersamaan aku merasa sesak napas seperti yang kurasakan sebelumnya. Benar-benar sesak hingga membuatku terbangun lagi. Tapi..."

Mata Mark menyipit. Menunggu kelanjutan.

"Tapi ketika aku membuka mata, makhluk yang kulihat di mimpi muncul di depan mukaku. Benar-benar di depan muka dan sangat dekat, hyung! Mukanya terlihat lebih hancur, matanya lebih besar dan lebih merah dari yang kulihat di mimpi. Aku bahkan bisa merasakan rambut kakunya menyentuh pipiku. Dia muncul dan berteriak dengan suara kecil tapi sangat melengking."

Haechan merinding dan selapis keringat dingin menyembul di tepi kening.

"Suaraku tercekat tak bisa keluar. Aku terlalu takut hingga akhirnya aku memilih memejamkan mata dan berdoa pada Tuhan. Suara siulan itu terdengar cukup lama di kupingku. Mau mati saat itu saja aku rasanya. Hanya nama Tuhan yang terus-menerus kusebut. Dan siulan itu berangsur-angsur terdengar menjauh. Sejenak aku ragu untuk membuka mata, takut dia masih ada di kamarku. Tapi aku juga takut untuk tidur lagi. Wajah hancurnya masih terbayang jelas di ingatan."

"Mungkin bagi orang lain, ceritaku terdengar seperti mimpi buruk belaka. Tapi buatku itu sungguh membuatku trauma. Aku tak mau melihat hantu lagi, hyung."

Haechan memeluk dan membenamkan wajahnya ke dada bidang Mark. Dan inilah saat bagi Mark untuk menepuk halus punggung kekasihnya.

"Aku tidak merasa begitu. Aku tidak akan seberani itu kalau aku jadi kamu. Mulai sekarang, ada aku bersamamu. Bermimpilah yang indah, Haechan-ah."

Mark meraih rahang Haechan dan menciumnya dengan lembut. Malam itu adalah kali pertama mereka berciuman. Meskipun masih gugup, Mark berharap ciumannya bisa membuat kekasihnya lupa dengan traumanya walaupun sesaat.

 **.**

 _ **WHISTLE**_

 **.**

Kedua lelaki itu terbaring di atas rumput, menatap bintang yang berkelip-kelip di balik awan kelabu. Saat yang paling tepat untuk bermalam minggu di pekarangan.

Sehari pasca peristiwa telepon misterius itu, kondisi Haechan kini sudah jauh membaik. Mark sekalipun tak mengungkit peristiwa telepon misterius kemarin. Ia sibuk memikirkan cara agar Haechan-nya kembali ceria. Seperti yang ia lakukan malam ini, piknik malam-malam di pekarangan.

"Aku tak tau kalau diam berbaring di atas rumput dan melihat langit malam bersamamu bisa semenyenangkan ini, hyung."

Mark tersenyum sekilas mendengarnya. Matanya masih menatap langit gelap bertitik cahaya di atas sana. Namun tangan mereka saling bertaut menyalurkan kehangatan.

Ada dua kursi kayu di sini, tapi mereka berdua memilih berbaring di rumput malam ini. Rumput di sini pendek dan cukup tebal untuk mereka gunakan berbaring. Pekarangan di rumah Haechan tidaklah dikelilingi oleh tembok bata, hanya pagar kayu sederhana. Meskipun berjarak cukup jauh, samar-samar mereka tetap bisa melihat rumah tetangga. Mereka bisa leluasa melihat pemandangan ke segala arah yang penuh pepohonan. Lingkungan di sini masih lega, tidak sesak seperti di Seoul.

"Mark hyung."

"Hm?" Mark menyahut lalu melirik Haechan yang ada di sampingnya.

Sepersekian detik berikutnya Mark dikagetkan dengan Haechan yang tetiba duduk di atas tubuhnya yang masih berbaring. Haechan menciumnya. Melumat lembut bibirnya beberapa saat lalu melepaskannya.

"Kenapa?" Mata Mark masih membulat. Kaget atas perlakuan kekasihnya barusan.

"Tak apa, aku hanya ingin menciummu saja, hehehe. Aigoo! Lihat, pipimu merah sekali Mark Lee. Hahahaha."

Mark segera menutup wajahnya dengan tangan sekenanya. Jujur, ia malu. Tidak biasanya Haechan bersikap seperti ini kepadanya. Sebaliknya, Haechan makin tidak tahu malu ingin menggoda Mark lagi.

Haechan menyentuh tangan yang menutupi wajah Mark. Ia sentuh jemari kekasihnya itu. Dan dengan menggodanya ia menjilat dan mengulum jari telunjuk Mark ke dalam mulutnya.

"Haechan-ah!"

"Kenapa hyung?" bisik Haechan sembari mencium telinga kiri Mark.

Ia tatap wajah Mark sebentar, menikmati reaksi kaget Mark yang menggemaskan. Dan Haechan kembali melumat bibir Mark, kali ini dengan lebih bernafsu. Sesekali ia jilati bibir dan menghisap lidah Mark. Saliva mereka saling bercampur tak karuan.

Cukup puas dengan bibir Mark, ciuman Haechan bergerak turun ke rahang kekasihnya. Ia cium setiap jengkal rahang dan leher pucat Mark. Tangan kanannya kini bergerak turun menyibak celana pendek Mark. Mengelus lembut paha dalam Mark dan berakhir meremas bagian vital kekasihnya.

Mark diam. Ia menikmati permainan agresif kekasihnya. Meskipun sesekali lenguhan pelan lolos dari mulutnya.

 _Fuuuufufuufu~_

 _Fuuuufufuufu~_

 **DEG—**

Haechan menghentikan aktifitasnya di tubuh Mark. Badannya duduk mematung namun derap jantungnya seakan sedang berlari. Sebulir keringat dingin muncul di pelipisnya. Pikirannya sedang penuh sekarang. Takut.

"Hm? Apa kau juga dengar suara barusan Haechan-ah?"

Mark bangun dan melihat sekeliling. Ia mencari sumber suara aneh barusan tapi tidak ada siapa-siapa di sini. Ia pun baru menyadari reaksi Haechan di hadapannya.

"Sayang, kau baik-baik saja?"

Pada saat yang sama, bola mata Haechan menangkap sesuatu di dekat pepohonan di balik punggung Mark. Sesuatu dengan aura yang sangat hitam.

"Hyung tutup matamu dan jangan menoleh ke belakang!"

"Kenapa?" Mark reflek hendak menengok ke belakang, namun Haechan berhasil mencegahnya.

"Kumohon kali ini turuti saja perintahku." Jawab Haechan dengan penuh nada penekanan.

Mark tidak tahu alasannya tapi ia tidak ingin membantah kali ini. Haechan menutup mata Mark dengan tangannya. Didekapnya kepala Mark. Ia yakin Mark akan sangat jelas mendengar detak jantungnya yang sedang menderu.

Haechan takut tapi ia tetap menatap tajam sosok yang ia lihat. Bagaikan sedang berkomunikasi dengan bahasa hati.

Sudah lebih dari 10 menit Mark diam dalam dekapan Haechan. Mendengar detak jantung Haechan yang kian lama semakin tak teratur. Bulir keringat Haechan tidak lagi sedikit yang mengalir. Mark khawatir tapi ia tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Ia tetap diam.

Hingga akhirnya Haechan melepas Mark dari dekapannya.

"Hyung, aku harus menyelesaikan ini dan aku butuh bantuanmu."

 **.**

 _ **TO BE CONTINUE**_

 _ **-WHISTLE-**_

 **.**

 _ **TERIMA KASIH ATAS APRESIASINYA UNTUK:**_

 _ **Hobi hyung, duabumbusayur, Ayam, zeroo082, yamayamgoreng, Nanabanana, MarkeuhyuckLee, Gazagezug, Sashashineeya, justastupidlittlehuman, jaeminteu, Adeknya Hina, makeuri, fjshfz, Dindch22, Minge-ni, elspethlee, Uppaku18, yermm99, Gipetpet, EvilAngel DongHyuckie600, hopekies, shinhana256, bomceri, Botol Gas, full of sun, mieayambaso, switch-on, XstarB104, RhinRin Ryeon, jaemiya, mtxgdvtzk, Lalalala, yesicayopa, milkylove0000170000, dyong, Cheon yi, xoo'49.**_

 **Terima kasih banyak telah menyemangatiku untuk melanjutkan fiction aneh ini =]**

 **Ku usahakan akan tamat di chapter 3 nanti ya.**

 **Terima kasih juga untuk yang sudah** _ **follow**_ **dan** _ **favorite**_ **. Aku sayang kalian!**

 **Maaf telah membuat kalian lama menunggu lanjutannya. Ada banyak pekerjaan di dunia nyata yang harus diselesaikan dan mengorbankan waktu untuk menulis fiction ini. Sekali lagi maaf ya.**

 **Selamat menonton NCT 127 di Musik Bank Jakarta ya bagi yang menonton!**


End file.
